


Bound to happen

by bbcBeatriz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cousin Incest, Don't Judge Me, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Light Angst, Lots of one rambling, Pining, was 3am when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcBeatriz/pseuds/bbcBeatriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kissed her.</p>
<p> He kissed her and he really didn't mean to. He was drunk and gone enough to stop worrying about anything there ever was to worry about. It was dark and hot and there was music and he was just really happy. Then she was there all open smiles with twinkling eyes. Beautiful and sexy as always,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or: Our nameless main character that falls in love with his stupidly beautiful younger cousin, though he tries really hard not to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to happen

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story that came to me and had to be written down. I want to keep it short because i suck at committing to writing for long periods of time. i'm not sure of exactly how I want to end it, whether it should stay as unrequited love or if it should actually be a mutual feeling kind of thing. I might do another chapter on it. 
> 
> Please comment on which you would like better. I might change it or just make it a two chapter thing. 
> 
> PS: I live in Norway where you can drink when you're eighteen, just so you guys know. Also I know there are moments that are really vaguely explained and the main character doesnt really have a name. But keep in mind this just a quick story im not even bothering to edit, so you'll probably find mispelled words and plot holes. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it :)

   He kissed her. 

   He kissed her and he really didn't mean to. He was drunk and gone enough to stop worrying about anything there ever was to worry about. It was dark and hot and there was music and he was just really happy. Then she was there all open smiles with twinkling eyes. Beautiful and sexy as always, her cheeks rosy, he didn't know if it was from that drink in her hand or from too much dancing. But she saw him and lit up, getting close enough to him that he could smell her perfume mixing with the smell of the thin layer of sweat. One of her dress straps was sliding off. The dress fitting her perfectly like everything else she ever wore. It was tight enough to show of her figure, but not exactly clinging to her skin. Short enough to tease but not enough to show anything else while she took over the dance floor like he knew she had. Dancing with anyone with a smile on her face, carefree and happy. He wasn't in his right mind. Not after a bit too much to drink and she was so close all he had to do was hold her neck and lean in. Allowing himself to enjoy it, closing his eyes and just feeling her soft lips against his. It was probably out of reflex that she closed hers and kissed him back. But then the reality of it all came crushing down on him and he jerked away as if something had burnt him. Shock was written all over her. Her eyes wide as ever and lips parted in a gasp. Her hand hovering right above the side of her neck his hand was on just seconds ago. No alcohol was strong enough for this so he fled as fast as he could.

\---

 

 He wasn't ignoring her, not exactly. It was more of a trying-to-not-kiss-her-again kind of thing. Because honestly, drink or no drink it was bound to happen sometime. His self restrain could only take so much. Problem is now that he had felt those lips, he didn't know how much longer he could stay calm in front of them. 

 She was just _soo_ beautiful. Had always been, he had always thought she was the prettiest. Ever since, ever since he met her actually. Which was when he was five years old and she was just a tiny baby. A baby with big brown eyes that just had to stare at everything. Adorable pouty lips and short dark curls, just a preview of what she would become. Sarah was like his sister. She wasn't, but only by _so_ much. She was an only child, her parents divorced when she was three and her mom never remarried. His family lived pretty close and they would spend every weekend together. Every birthday, holiday, every family celebration. She would always sit next to him at the table, they would play together, sleep on the same bed. He would make sure to teach her everything he knew, all the games and all the tricks. Anything he could think of. Nothing ever made him as happy as going to her house and have her jump into his arms as soon as she saw him. So she wasn't his sister, not really but it was a really close deal. 

It was never a problem. She was special, she was his and it was okay. Except it wasn't. Not when he became a teenager and he started noticing girls and they him. He remembers the first time a girl asked him out and he said yes because he was so exited about it. Even though he didn't really care for her much. After the date came the problem. He started thinking about how taking Sara out to the park would have been more fun. HE would have held her hand and she wouldn't have minded taking the scarier roller coasters because she was awesome. Sara was eight or nine. She was taller and definitely prettier than she was as a baby. Her hair had grown into long curls that went just beneath her hips and it was always styled with something sparkly or flowers. Her eyes were bigger now, full of life and mischief. She was always dressed with skirts or dresses though she never behaved particularly girly. She would wrestle with him and almost win, even though she was smaller, she was strong. She would climb trees with him. Fight with him over who got to play games on the computer. See action movies with him. She would get all of his jokes and find them funny! She would have definitely taken the scary rides, would have found them thrilling. 

After a while no girl was quite good enough. He found them lacking, they never compared to Sarah. Soon he realized there was something wrong with the way he was behaving. It was not normal. Sarah was his cousin, his sister. She was bound to be different form the girls he wanted to date. That was when it clicked, and he didn't really know how to take it. Because he wanted to date _her,_ not _them_. He genuinely wished he could.

At first he was slightly freaked out about it, but didn't really worry. She would always be special, she was _his_. But that was just because he knew her better than the other girls. So he tried going out more. Then he had his first kiss and the girl he was with apparently felt particularly wild because she used her tongue and he didn't really know what to do, but he knew this was a good thing. At least until the weekend came. He was at Sarahs' again, playing outside. When he went in for a hug and she hugged him back. When his crazy, teenage, hormone driven mind started thinking about how Sarah would look if he kissed her. Her pouty lips red, her eyes half opened, her blushing. He really wanted to try it. Just the image alone was doing weird things he didn't even begin to understand to him. He unconsciously pulled her tighter against him till he realized what he was doing and awkwardly pushed her away with a cough. Because nooo, no , just no! That was definitely wrong and he didn't really know why but it felt as if he was betraying her. He was just thirteen and there was so much he didn't know, but that was one line, what line he wasn't sure, that was not meant to be crossed. 

He got a girlfriend and stopped going to visit Sarah every weekend. Some days under the pretense of homework other days his girlfriend. Or playing with friends. When he did visit her he acted like he was too old to play with her now, like she was just an annoying little girl. Which was so untrue it made him sick just thinking about saying that. Because Sara, bless her soul was apparently always too cool to go with regular girls her age and just refused to go thorough a stupid annoying face.

It was so hard to stay away. Specially as he became older and more aware of just _how much_ could be in store. Horrible, when apparently no matter what girl he was with or how much he liked them Sarah would always be at the back of his mind and sometimes even in his _dreams_.

Then  one day when he was about fifteen, Sara's mom moved out of the country and he didn't see her at all. With time the memory of her face and her everything just dulled out and he lived a normal life you could say. A life where he wasn't lusting, or worse in _love_ with his younger cousin.

He was so mistaken.

\--- 

 

He didn't see her for six years, By then he was twenty and she was coming to celebrate her sweet sixteen. Suddenly all those years he thought it was a good thing she wasn't there were actually a trap, a horrible misleading trap that led him to believe it was better that way. With the course of time, the dreams had stopped. The only thing that was there was the occasional mental image of her smiling face when he was talking to another girl. Sometimes he even caught himself comparing girls to her, which was stupid because it had been so long since he had even seen her.

It wasn't that they had no communication she wrote sometimes, but they were living in different worlds and barely had the time and energy to sit on a computer and tell each other stuff. Then there was the 2-3 minute conversations on New Years and Chirstmas. Only time he got to hear her voice. He would try to judge how much she had changed by the difference in her tone of voice. 

Thing is, after not seeing someone for long periods of time, the change can be, well, _overwhelming_. And oh _my_ _God_ had she changed. She was no longer a little girl. Young, five years younger than him, but she had grown beautifully. Her eyes and lips were big. That hadn't changed, only now her eyes had make up on them. Mascara making them bigger and brighter. Her lips coated in red lipstick, bright, bold and daring. It matched her perfectly. Her hair was long and curly only now the tips were bleached melting from the dark brown on her roots, to a light brown and blonde at the very ends. It was all different but also so very much like her. The rest of her, he barely recognized though.

She was taller now, still so much shorter than him but a lot taller than before. Which was to be expected really. What shocked him was everything else. She was wearing jeans shorts and a tight fitting tank top, which didn't show that much, but _outlined_ it. Her waist looked tiny against her hips, her legs long and elongated even more by the heels she wore. She had a pretty much perfect shape, which was just not fair really. She was wearing rings that drew attention to her slender hands and long nails, painted in different shades of orange. Bright earrings and a necklace to match them. Looking at her necklace only managed to draw his eyes to where he _really_ didn't want to look...aaaand yepp, she wasn't flat chested anymore. C-cup at least, he knew this from experience and that didn't really make him a bad guy, but it made him feel a little ashamed. Once again stepping over a line he didn't really know of.

She ran towards him and hugged him as soon as she laid her eyes on him. Just like she did when she was a little girl and he felt happy and giddy that she still went to him first after all this years. Only now she was bigger and he couldn't pick her up like before. But she jumped at him none the less and he catched her automatically putting his hands on her butt to not drop her. She circled her legs around him and hugged him tight. **" I'm back!!!!"** she screamed and laughed. He couldn't help but laugh with her, she hadn't changed a bit. Having her back made him realize how much he had actually missed her. He tried to squeeze her in the hug only to realize where his hands were. Then he also had to realize her boobs were practically _smashed_ against him and she was pretty much aligned with his dick and that was just a _horrible_ turn of thoughts. So he told her she was heavier than he remembered, going for a joke to get her off him. Thankfully, she hadn't lost her sense of humor. As she walked  away he realized she had a great ass too. Life really hated him and was really unfair. Puberty should not have made her this _perfect_. He was a guy, it was like a reflex to check her out. He could not be blamed for his actions... kind of.  

It is needless to say his love life took a plunge into the deep waters of nothing after that vacation. Sarah spent the whole summer at home. She spent as much time with him as possible, said they needed to catch up time. They went to the beach, something which was a horrible idea. Because Sarah's mom was there and his older brother Paul and _Sarah_ was there, in a freaking bikini! Showing the world just how awesome she was. Then there was  also all the boys hitting on her, because _they_ could and _he_ couldn't. He would never be allowed to. Then there was Sarah smiling at them, winking at the ones she found cute because she was a little shit and a tease. He wanted to goo back home as soon as they got there and she took  her shirt off. 

He spent that summer getting to know her again, how funny, sarcastic and snarky she had become, totally thanks to him. She had his sense of humor. She could take all the teasing the girls he knew couldn't and gave back just as bad. She still was really close to winning wrestling matches, that after one try were just a no go because he got a little too close for comfort and called it quits. She had called him a spoilsports, he was just trying to not get a boner thank you very much. It was unnerving how much more he liked her now. To top it of he caught her making out with this kid at a party they were in a few days before she left. They were towards the back where there was no one and he was going to take a breather. He startled when he saw them making a surprised noise and she turned towards him shocked. It was horrible.

He would _never_ get that image out of his head now, nope, no going back there. She was blushing, the red spreading down to her chest too. Her lips were red and swollen. Her eyes not entirely focused but wide with shock. Her mouth slightly open, wet. The kids hands had been all over her too. One hand going behind her grabbing her ass through her skirt pulling her towards him. The other going up under her shirt dangerously close to one of her boobs. It was only for a few seconds before she pushed him off her and they went off. She wasn't even sorry. Embarresed? Probably, but she just gave a grin and laughed as they ran off. 

The dreams hunted him _forever_. Before, years ago, it had been his imagination, wondering what she would look like, now he _knew_. He knew and he wanted to be the one making her like that and so _much_ _more_ it physically hurt him to stay away. Sarah managed to ruin all girls and possibly any other option for him in that one summer. He was screwed. 

After that Sarah and her mom started visiting more often. Flying out either on the summer or for New Years.

He went away for university .

It was enough to limit his visits to just a couple of days when she was here. Even then he rarely came home so he had all his friends to catch up with too. So even if they kept in touch, he wasn't exposed too much. Till now, He was twenty four already goddammit, it was time to get over this. But no girl really stood the chance. Sarah was now nineteen and since she couldn't visit last year, she was studying abroad. Like another country that was not her home country or the one she lives in now because she likes traveling and adventures. Anyways, we were celebrating her being able to drink now and _THAT_ is what got us into this mess.  After all this years _stupid_ alcohol, and stupid Sarah with her stupid beautiful face. Really there is only so much self restrain one can have anyways, only so many years one can take. 

Honestly is was bound to happen one day. 


End file.
